The invention relates to a guitar stand. More particularly, the invention relates to a guitar stand which can be operated easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,547 has disclosed a guitar stand which has a main hollow rod, a first hollow leg, a second hollow leg, a first brace, a second brace, a first bracket, and a second bracket. A pivot means fastens the first hollow leg and the second hollow leg on the main hollow rod pivotally. A hollow upper block is disposed on top of the main hollow rod. The pivot means has a lobe, a transverse plate and a longitudinal plate which is disposed on top of the transverse plate. A main hollow rod has a lobe disposed on an upper portion of the main hollow rod. A circular hole and a curved hole are formed on the main hollow rod. A hollow upper block has a lower protrusion inserted in an upper end of the main hollow rod. A first and a second round cushions are disposed adjacent to a first and a second sides of the hollow upper block, respectively, The first round cushion has a first center hole. The second round cushion has a second center hole. A first bolt passes through the first center hole to fasten the first round cushion on the hollow upper block. A second bolt passes through the second center hole to fasten the second round cushion on the hollow upper block. A longitudinal plate is disposed on a top of the transverse plate. The longitudinal plate has an upper hole to match the corresponding circular hole and a lower hole to match the corresponding curved hole. A first fastening member passes through the circular hole and the upper hole and a second fastening member passes through the lower hole and the curved hole to fasten the lobe and the longitudinal plate together. A first and a second joints are disposed on the first and the second hollow legs, respectively. Each of the first and the second joints has a threaded lower portion inserted in a top interior of the corresponding hollow leg, an annular flange abutting the threaded lower portion, and a top recess to receive the transverse plate. A bevel is disposed beneath the top recess. A notch is formed on a top rim of the first hollow leg. A third and a fourth fastening members fasten the first and the second joints on the transverse plate. The first brace is fastened on a lower portion of the first hollow leg. The second brace is fastened on a lower portion of the second hollow leg. A first hook extends from a top end of the first bracket to be inserted in the first brace. A second hook extends from a top end of the second bracket to be inserted in the second brace.
An object of the present invention is to provide a guitar stand which can be operated easily.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a guitar stand which can be folded easily.
Accordingly, a guitar stand comprises a first leg, a second leg, a first bracket, a second bracket, a third leg, a connecting seat, a connector, a tube, and a foldable support frame. The third leg has an upper end. The first leg has a first end joint having a first slot. The second leg has a second end joint having a second slot. The first bracket has a first mount disposed on the first leg. The second bracket has a second mount disposed on the second leg. The connecting seat has a U-shaped frame disposed on the third leg, the U-shaped frame having a threaded through aperture, a T-shaped plate inserted in the U-shaped frame, the first slot, and the second slot, and a screw rod fastening the T-shaped plate and the U-shaped frame via the threaded through aperture. The connector has a collar receiving the upper end of the third leg, a T-shaped block connected to the collar, and two annular cushions disposed on the T-shaped block. The collar has a round hole receiving a threaded button. The tube is inserted through the collar and inserted in the third leg. The foldable support frame is disposed on the tube.